


[ Heaven Knows I Miss Him Now ]

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Gen, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: “I'mfine,” Elio insists.
Series: Elio/Oliver fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252790
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	[ Heaven Knows I Miss Him Now ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the friend who gave me the title! It's from a Acid House Kings song.
> 
> For the 2nd prompt of the CMBYN Drabble Challenge: Snow
> 
> Words in { } are spoken in Italian.

A couple of days after knowing of Oliver's intentions towards their now defunct relationship Elio leaves the warm villa to be alone somewhere in the barren orchard.

‘Maybe the outside will make me feel less shit.’

The young man first just walks down the rows of snow covered bare branches, finds an open area and flops to the ground.

‘Would Oliver make snow angels with their wife?’

Elio’s motivation is gone after five swishes of their arms and legs, now he is just laying in cold, wet snow and staring up at the bleak overcast sky.

The dinner bell rings and is followed with a faint, “Elio!” from the direction of the villa.

‘Urg, I should probably go.’

Elio’s face scrunches up in annoyance and brings their hands to their face. Elio startles by how cold their gloved fingers feel, not just cold but starting to feel numb as well.

‘Fuck. There's numb and then there's numb.’

+×+×+×+

Everyone observes Elio closely after they had changed and joined what was left of dinner. 

“{I'm fine},” Elio let's out.

“{You wouldn't be laying in the snow if you were fine},”

“I'm _fine_ ,” Elio insists and moves to pass the gravy while changing the subject.


End file.
